OS A Night In December
by Hawkeen
Summary: <html><head></head>Je ne peux rien dire sinon ça va casser le truc' xD</html>


_Ceci est un petit craquage de ma part xD_

* * *

><p><strong>A Night In December<strong>

Une ruelle sombre de New-York, en plein mois de décembre alors que la neige n'en finissait plus de tomber depuis des heures et des heures, offrant un manteau neigeux des plus denses et une visibilité des plus réduites. Malgré ce froid glacial et ce temps de chien, il déambulait cherchant un endroit où se terrer. S'appuyant sur tout ce qui croisait son chemin, s'aidant des murs autour de lui pour éviter de s'écrouler sur le sol. Il avait posé l'une de ses mains sur sa blessure pour empêcher en vain le sang de se répandre et ainsi révéler sa position.

Il venait de s'arrêter. La douleur se faisant bien trop présente. Il cherchait sa respiration culpabilisant de l'avoir abandonné dans cet endroit. Elle lui avait pourtant supplié de tenter sa chance à l'extérieur, les liens qui l'emprisonnaient ne lui avait pas permis de fuir avec lui. Mais il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé là-bas.

_Et s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver de l'aide ?  
>Et si elle devait, elle aussi, perdre tout espoir ?<br>Et si elle se laissait mourir avec la douce pensée qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir, lui ?  
>Elle était seule. Sans lui à ses côtés pour lui tenir la main, l'accompagner dans ce dernier voyage.<em>

Il fixa un instant sa blessure. Sa main ne suffisait plus à contenir ce précieux liquide rouge. Et les grimaces de souffrance qu'il affichait ne l'aidaient plus à atténuer cette douleur. Il farfouilla hasardement dans l'une de ses poches, à la recherche d'un morceau de tissu, quelque chose peu importe quoi, pour venir en renfort de sa main.

Mais rien.

Il soupira, un soupir fatigué et meurtri par ce sentiment de culpabilité.

_Elle lui avait dit qu'il était trop tard pour elle, qu'il devait la laisser là.  
>Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait écouté ?<em>

Il regarda anxieusement derrière lui, cherchant la silhouette qui lui avait infligé cette blessure. Il savait qu'elle devait le suivre pour terminer le travail. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir et ainsi révéler son identité.

_Mais peut-être avait-il assez d'avance ?  
>Peut-être ne regarderait-elle pas les goutes de sang qui parsemaient la neige d'un blanc éclatant ?<br>Il est tellement bon de rêver parfois._

Le vent venait de se mêler à la neige. Il faisait danser les flocons dans un balai incessant, éliminant par la même occasion le peu de visibilité.  
>Il prit plusieurs inspirations avant de poursuivre sa route.<p>

Pas après pas, il imaginait la porte de cet entrepôt fondre derrière lui et disparaitre petit à petit. Entrainant avec elle les souvenirs de cette femme… Cette pensée le figea au beau milieu de cette ruelle qui n'en finissait plus. Ses pieds se retrouvèrent rapidement ensevelit sous cet épais manteau blanc.

Il était épuisé, il n'en pouvait plus.

Ce n'était pas la fin qu'il s'était imaginé, à lui, à elle… A leur histoire. Il se devait d'être à ses côtés si tel devait être le point final à leur relation mais d'un côté elle l'avait supplié de partir pour sauver sa vie. Il devait faire un choix et peu-importe celui qu'il allait prendre il savait au fond de lui qu'il allait le regretter à jamais. '_A jamais_', s'il s'en sortait...

Soit il l'écoutait et il avait effectivement une chance de trouver de l'aide même s'il était deux heures du matin, un dimanche de décembre et que la tempête de neige qui n'en finissait plus obligeait les new-yorkais à se terrer dans leur appartement.  
>En prenant cette option il avait que cette phrase qui l'assiégeait : <em>« Et si j'étais resté auprès d'elle, elle n'aura pas rendu son dernier souffle, seule. »<em>

Soit il ne l'écoutait pas, et retournait auprès d'elle. Il risquait de tomber nez à nez avec la personne responsable de leur captivité et dans l'état où il se trouvait, il n'aurait pas la force de se battre. Et quant bien même, s'il ne croisait pas cette personne c'était cette question qui lui torturait l'esprit : _« Et si je l'avais écouté, si j'étais parti chercher de l'aide, elle serait peut-être encore en vie ? »_

Il haïssait les seuls et uniques choix qui s'offraient à lui.  
>Dans les deux cas, il était perdant et il le savait.<p>

Il fit encore quelques pas quand il s'aperçut que le sang qu'il laissait derrière lui était de plus en plus visible. Cela avait certainement un rapport avec le fait qu'il se sentait de plus en plus faible.

Il était sur le point de perdre tout espoir quand il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui, comme si quelque chose tombait sur le sol enneigé. Il se retourna doucement, craignant déjà ce qu'il allait voir quand il vit un chat noir sur une poubelle, il venait de faire tomber un carton rempli de planche.

_Est-ce que la personne qui le poursuivait avait finit par abandonner ?  
>Est-ce qu'elle avait préféré fuir au lieu de le poursuivre ?<em>

Après cette frayeur il reprit son dur périple pour enfin arriver au bout de cette allée. Mais quand il regarda sur sa gauche et sa droite, il revit la même chose : une longue et très longue, trop longue, ruelle… Déserte.  
>Cette vision venait d'abattre la faible lueur d'espoir qui lui avait permit de tenir jusque là.<p>

- « Y a quelqu'un ? … S'il vous plait ? » Cria-t-il à plusieurs reprise.

Il se moquait bien maintenant de révéler sa position. Il n'avait plus que ça à faire, tant que les forces qui l'habitait étaient suffisantes pour se permettre d'hurler à travers ce blizzard de décembre. Pourtant il n'obtint que pour seule réponse à ses complaintes l'écho de sa propre voix déchirer la nuit.

Il soupira, s'aida de sa main droite pour se rapprocher doucement du mur avant d'y poser son épaule et de s'y adosser. Il regarda dans la direction où il avait abandonné cette femme comme s'il pouvait se l'imaginer : étendue sur le sol, les mains enchainées, la vie l'ayant laissé tomber…

Il n'était pas à sa place dans cette ruelle à chercher en vain de l'aide, c'était à ses côtés qu'il devrait être, pas là, contre ce mur froid comme la mort à espérer qu'un miracle se produise. Que leurs amis finissent par les trouver et qu'ils puissent être sauvés. Et ensuite s'imaginer à rire de cette épreuve dans le futur. Mais il n'y avait plus de futur. Pour lui, pour elle… Pour eux.

C'était simplement la fin.

_Comment l'accepter alors qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés ?_

La tristesse céda sa place à la rage, et dans un dernier effort il se redressa et fit marche arrière. Titubant, s'aidant du décor pour avancer et tenir sur ses pieds.

Il vit enfin cette porte verte, rouillée, se dessiner devant ses yeux.

Il ne pouvait plus contrôler le moment de sa mort, mais il voulait au moins choisir le lieu où cela se passerait.  
>Il avait accepté de mourir, mais pas seul dans cette ruelle, il voulait s'éteindre à ses côtés.<p>

Il posa sa main ensanglanté sur la poignée de la porte. Elle grinça en s'ouvrant. Il entra, referma derrière lui pour faire taire se courant d'air gelé puis il parcourut les couloirs. Les mêmes couloirs qu'il avait quittés quelques minutes plus tôt. Sauf qu'à ce moment là il était encore plein d'espoir.

Il arriva enfin dans cette pièce. Il l'a vit là comme il se l'était imaginé : seule, inconsciente.

Il se maudissait d'avoir osé l'abandonner à son propre sort, le même que le sien.

_Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté à ses côtés ?  
>Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette fois-ci, il l'écoute ?<em>

- « Hey… Je suis revenu… » Dit-il avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Il boita ensuite dans sa direction avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il l'a prit dans ses bras pensant qu'elle avait déjà glissé dans l'autre monde. Mais à sa surprise, non. Elle s'accrochait aussi au peu de vie qui l'habitait encore. A cette idée il sourit. Elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. C'était bien elle, il la reconnaissait, battante jusqu'au bout.

_Peut-être avaient-ils encore une chance ?_

Il passa son bras autour d'elle. Elle gémit en retour avant de son blottir un peu plus contre son torse. Le cliquetis des chaines rythmant leur mouvement.

Ils se rassuraient comme ils le pouvaient.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui comme s'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Elle en fit de même. Avant de lui susurrer tendrement à l'oreille : « Je suis là, je reste avec toi… Pour toujours. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la vie les avait abandonnés tous les deux.  
>Chassant à jamais l'espoir qu'ils avaient gardés, chéris, pendant tout ce temps où ils avaient été retenus captif.<p>

- - -

- « CASTLE ! » Hurla Beckett, verte de rage.

En l'entendant hurler à la mort de cette façon, Rick sursauta faisant renverser quelques goutes de son café sur le bureau de Beckett. Il déglutit difficilement avant de regarder avec un air de chien battu Esposito.

- « Ne me dis pas qu'elle l'a déjà lu en entier ? »  
>- « Hey, j'en sais rien Bro'. Mais à en juger par sa réaction, je dirais qu'elle est arrivée à la fin. »<br>- « Merde… Je suis un homme mort… » Fit Castle, pétrifié par la peur.

Kate sortit telle une bombe des toilettes, l'endroit qu'elle avait choisit pour lire le manuscrit de _Heat Disappearance_, le dernier roman, celui qui allait clôturer magistralement les aventures de Nikki Heat et de Jameson Rook.

- « Comment est-ce que tu peux faire ça ! » Continua-t-elle de pester à travers le commissariat presque vide dû à l'heure tardive.  
>- « Je te laisse Bro', je vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis. » Esposito s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de l'ouragan Beckett.<br>- « Lâcheur ! » Lança l'écrivain à son ami qui avait déjà disparu du radar... « Chérie… » Fit timidement Castle tout en se retournant vers Beckett et en affichant un sourire qui se faisait le plus innocent possible.  
>- « Ah non, hein ! Pas de chéri ! Comment est-ce que t'as pu faire ça ? » Pesta Kate en brandissant le manuscrit devant elle et en menaçant de son doigt l'écrivain comme s'il s'agissait d'un gosse qui venait de faire une énorme bêtise.<br>- « Faire quoi ? »  
>- « Les tuer ? Nikki, Rook… Comment est-ce que t'as pu les tuer ? »<br>- « Il fallait bien que je clôture les aventures de Nikki. » Ajouta Castle en haussant les épaules. « Je suis le maitre du macabre, je te le rappel, pas le maitre des bisounours ! »  
>- « Ne mêle pas les bisounours à cette histoire, tu veux ! »<p>

Elle jeta _Heat Disappearance_ sur son bureau avant de s'installer sur ce dernier et de fusiller du regard l'écrivain. En la voyant si verte de rage, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Qu'est-ce que t'es trognon quand t'es en colère… »  
>- « Ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu ? »<br>- « Ok. Mais je ne changerai pas la fin ! »  
>- « Pourquoi ? C'est triste, ils y passent tous les deux ! »<br>- « Ouais mais c'est romantique... Ils s'éteignent blottis l'un contre de l'autre alors que la tempête de neige fait rage à l'extérieur… C'est beau ! »  
>- « Beau ? »<br>- « Ouais, ils sont unis pour l'éternité. »  
>- « On doit avoir une version différente de l'amour… » Répondit Kate, la mine boudeuse.<br>- « Aaah… » Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il était si prêt qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de sa respiration caresser doucement ses lèvres. « Re montre-moi alors ta version de l'amour… »

Elle se mordilla les lèvres comme elle savait si bien le faire, très tenté par la proposition de l'écrivain… _son_ écrivain.  
>Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à joindre ses lèvres aux siennes.<p>

- « Je… ne… demande… qu'à… voir. » Ajouta Castle tout en l'embrassant tendrement entre chaque mots.

Beckett passa ses bras autour de son cou, fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme qui était collé à elle avant de l'enlacer. Elle l'embrassa ensuite longuement avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- « Même pas en rêve. » Elle se libéra de l'écrivain et fonça en direction de la machine à café comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
>- « Comment ça, même pas en rêve ? » Demanda Castle, outré par cette réponse, alors qu'il se mit à la poursuivre. Il la trouva en train de se préparer une tasse, se forçant à ne pas vouloir le regarder. « Kate… Comment ça, 'même pas en rêve' ? »<br>- « Fallait pas tuer Nikki et Rook ! »  
>- « Quoi ? Mais… J'en reviens pas que tu me fasses du chantage ! »<p>

Elle ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire malicieusement.

- « T'as pas le droit de me faire du chantage ! Surtout pas sur ce sujet ! » Protesta Rick alors qu'il voyait une nuit de folie lui passer sous le nez.

Elle porta sa tasse de café jusqu'à son visage comme si elle avait l'intention de se cacher derrière puis elle s'avança doucement vers Castle qui était resté prêt de la porte. Faisant tristement le deuil d'une soirée mouvementée en sa compagnie.

Elle le frôla, le dévisagea tout en ayant un sourire en coin qu'elle aurait préféré contrôler un peu mieux.  
>De retour à son bureau elle se saisit de <em>Heat Disappearance<em> puis l'ouvrit à la page de la dédicace. Elle sourit à nouveau quand elle la relu : « _A KB, la femme que j'aime_ », puis elle s'installa sur son fauteuil.

- « J'ai juste pensé qu'après 17 romans, il était temps de terminer l'aventure de Nikki et de Rook. » Se défendait l'écrivain boudeur avant de s'affaler sur son fauteuil. « J'en reviens pas que tu me fasses du chantage. » Il posa son coude sur le bureau tout en soupirant avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

Après quelque secondes de silence, Kate se leva brusquement faisant sursauter Castle qui s'était perdu dans ses fantasmes.

- « Je rentre ! » Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle but la dernière gorgée de son café avant d'abandonner la tasse sur son bureau.  
>- « Tu rentres ? » Fit-il étonné avant de se lever à son tour et de la suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur où les portes venaient de s'ouvrir. « Et avec le café que tu viens de boire, tu comptes dormir ? »<p>

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de l'écrivain et s'avança lentement vers lui alors que les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de se fermer. Elle le forçait à reculer jusqu'à atteindre la paroi de cette cage.

- « Hein, Kate… Avec tout ce café, je peux te dire que tu n'arriveras pas à dormir quand on sera rentré. » Répéta-t-il timidement, pensant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu la première fois.  
>- « Mais Rick… » Dit-elle tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Un regard animé par le feu du désir. « Qui a dit que je comptais dormir en rentrant ? »<p>

_[Pour des questions de bien séances, l'auteure n'a pas souhaité écrire la suite. Merci de votre compréhension]_


End file.
